Agent Platypus and Ninja Turtles
by Nehamee
Summary: perry has trouble he has been found out be his family and runaway to new York phineas,Candace and ferb come along for the trip soon it becomes more than they bargin for they meet the ninja turtles and also they meet someone else some more mystrious Also some RaphxCandace and hints of LeoxOc COMPLETE
1. The Family Finds Out

**Part 1**

The Morning was young about a couple of min after dawn

Two young's boys on Maple drive were fast asleep along with their pet platypus but there was something they did not know about their pet and that was that he was a agent they had found out before but they has their memories tampered with.

The boy's names were phineas and ferb. And the pet platypus's was Perry (ACA) agent P

At 9:00am the boys woke up not realising this day would their lives forever.

"Mum" phineas said

"Yes dear what is it?" She replied. "I have been wondering where Perry goes everyday is it ok if I and ferb follow him."

"That's ok with me just take your mobile in case it is far and I will call you when you need to come home for tea."Linda said

Perry's POV

I made my way over to the tree entrance having no idea that I was being watched by owners I was very upset about not being able to tell them the truth when suddenly when on my fedora they caught me red handed in agent form along with their mum and dad and Candace.

"PERRY YOUR AN AGENT OR SOMETHING." Phineas shouted out in shock.

The rest of that day was awful Linda had sent me to my pet bed, Lawrence was ok with the fact I had lied to him I guess phineas was shocked and hurt , Ferb showed no emotion and Candace she thought it was cool that I was a Agent WAS monogram was going to relocate me but Linda hit with her handbag saying that this was my home so instead he let me stay but I had to be Temporally fired I wanted them to find out but not like this I just lay there and cried to sleep .

When I finally woke up i found the family looking at me "What" i said then covered my mouth with my paws "Good it works" Phineas said " Me and ferb made you a trance- later so we could hear you side of the story of this big Mess." " Well first thing i wanted to tell you really but my boss Monogram would not let me i was planning on telling you in secot but not i did not want it happen like this no way i wanted it happen like this ." i said shaking my teal head

After saying that i was let out of the pet bed but things were happening so bad lately that i decided to leave (Runaway) So that very night i packed my most Treasured things and set out to Danville forest I was very sad and lonely only having the Moon as my light and friend and did not know if i was ever going to go home again


	2. they get saved by Turtles?

As I made My way to Danville forest I changed my mind to go there as they easily find my so changed the road to the one to that leads to new York suddenly I noticed something move in the Bushes I knew it was the kids "Phineas, Ferb I know it's you." I shouted.

The kids and Candace (who was not classed as a kid) made their way out of the bushes "how did you Guess it was us" they said.

"Agent skills" I told them "Now let's go I am heading to New York want to come." They nodded

2 hours later we were in a city alley that was in New York tired and hungry we all were behind a bin

"Perry" the three said clearly weak by hunger

"Yes" I reply shocked by how weak I sounded

"Remind us why we followed you"

I was about to reply when we heard laughter EVIL laughter near us

I took defence position near them

"Look what we have here a platypus and three kids let's show them why we don't go in alley at night" a fat man said to three others next to him"

"You will not touch my owners you fatso and friends" I growled

"You can talk?" the fatty said confused

"Yeah though a translator" I said "Plus Fatty I am a agent for the O.W.C.A. in Danville so I would not mess with me on a bad which sadly for you I am having at the moment's snarled showing them my badge.

"Did you just call me Fatty this is muscle get him boys."

I took them out easy but fatso here rounded on me punching to the floor but I always got up more bruised than before soon I blacked out from a cut he gave me

Phineas POV

"NO PERRY" we yelled out when we saw our pet pass out.

"So his name is Perry well he gave some good hits now tell me boy where are the turtles."

"The what." I sounded confused

"The turtle there aliens" he said picking me up by mt t-Shirt

"Now Now Hun put the kid down and by the way WE ARE MUTANTS." Someone said

I looked around only to blackness as the guy Perry called fatso throw me into a wall.

**_Candaces POV_**

I looked around when i heard that voice it led my gaze on four turtles or mutant turtle like it said

There was a blue banded one a red and a orange and a purple with different shades of green skin

I did not freak out manly because of finding out my pet was agent

"Donnie go check on the boy and his platypus" the blue one said

"Are you two ok." He said to me and ferb.

"Yea." I said ferb just nodded.

"You sure."

"Yes were sure." I said for them both "Is Perry and phineas ok."

"which are which then i can say."

"Perry is our pet platypus and phineas is my bro." Ferb said

"Ok well phineas has a minir head ingery but this platypus has been beaten bably and has a broken wrist and a cut on his head that is pretty bad." He told us

"I wonder how he got that." The blue banded turtle said

"umm i don't if he would want to tell you as it is a big secort." I said

"well explain to us after you guys need to come with us because these two need medical atenton

"cant we got to a hospital and vets."i said

"well it is safer they will try to get you again probally

I looked at my pet and thought well he was fighting they well they woulg want him for sure"Fine ."

"But whats your names."

The one whose probably leader said i am Leonardo but call me leo this is Donnie and this is micky and this is raph." Pointing to each one

"Guys we have all day the platypus could die."

They went to a manhole cover Candace looked at the roof tops and thought she saw something but left it due to her worry and jumped down followed by by Donnie carrying phineas and leo carrying perry closeing the manhole cover

**_What was it find in up coming updates..._**


	3. Recovering and makeing new Friends

**_Donnie's POV._**

When Leo closed the manhole cover I quickly glanced down at phineas underneath his red hair you could clearly see that there was a nasty cut surrounded by purple bruise "Ouch that will hurt when he wake up." I said.

"Let's go Perry is not looking too good." Leo said

I nodded and told to the others to follow us we ran quickly yet swiftly to the lair with ferb and Candace behind us. When in the lair ignoring master splinters questions we took them to the lab to check on both phineas and Perry.

**_Phineas's POV._**

My Head felt like it had been kicked by a bus all i remainder is the big fat guy then voices say they were not aliens but mutants then blackness but why was it that his head hurt like this maybe if i open my eye that will help me a bit plus i want to see if Perry was ok not only that but we might be trouble with mutants around. I tried to open my eyes blinking a couple of times to a gust to the sudden light. I sat up looking around i was in some kind of lad i felt my head where it hurt stangley there was a bandage around it.

"Glad to see that you are awake phineas you gave your family quite a scare then." I looked around to see a giant mutant turtle looking at me it had a purple band around its head.

"Who are you?" i asked.

"My name is Donatello but please call me don or Donnie." He answered

Then i thought of something "Is Perry alright."

"He was pretty battered and hurt when we found him but he is healing but one thing is he has not woken up yet." He replied. " do you want to come see him phineas He needs you."

**_Perry's POV_**

Oh for the life of me i cannot believe i was beaten by Fatso. My wrist is hurting so bad i cannot describe it. Well i better wake up make sure my owners are ok and what mess I got us into .

"Look he waking up" wait was that phineas ?

"Come on Perry you can open your eyes" Candace?

"..." ferbs silence that you knew what it means?

I opened my eyes to see phineas , ferb and Candace standing over me their faces covered with happiness.

"Donnie. Perry has woken up." Phineas shouted

Hang on who's Donnie when he's at home

Donnie was Mutant turtle armed with a bo staff

"Hey perry how are you"

I reached for my hat the small table next to me and pulled out my trancelater put it on and turned it on

" I feel like hit by a mountain when really it was fatso the Man. One more thing Who are you and where am i."

"wait did you just call Hun fatso." He said busting out laught along with phineas ,ferb and Candace

"yeah i did now answer my questions. Who are you ? And where are we? "

"My name is Donatello but call me ether don or Donnie. You are in our home?" He said finally stopping laughing

"Ok ?" I said clearly comfused

"Now it is your turn to answer some questions Mr Flynn." Someone said

"What the..." i turned around seeing a giant Rat wearing a robe.

" OMG AHH A RAT A BIG RAT!" I SCEARMED , turning a running on two legs as fast as i can go and went under bed in one of turtles bedrooms.

**_Leos POV_**

"Wow that did not go well." Said Candace.

"Yeah and i thought he was a big tough agent but i guess anyone can have fears." Said Mikey.

"which Bedroom did Perry go in." Asked Ferb.

"He in mine i will be right back ok." I told everyone

"I went inside my room and found a scared platyps under my bed cradling his broken arm

**_Two months later_**

**_Perry POV _**

I had been a idiot to think this family was a danger to owners because they were really nice

"Hey Perry why don't come with us to check the city is alright." Leo called ou to me

"Sure it will help me get back into shape." I responded

**_Who that on the roof in chapter Two find out soon in upcoming updates._**


	4. A white mutant wolf With wings ?

**_Perry's POV_**

We walked out of the lair just me and my new Mutant Turtle friends (Donnie staying behind because he was working on something with the boys.)when I sensed someone following us

"Guys do you feel like someone is following us" I asked them turning around.

"Yeah I have that feeling as well." Leo said

"I know who it is Candace come on out." I said saying the last bit louder.

Candace came walking out of the shadows

"Why were you following us?" Leo asked

"I was wondering if I could come I am sick of hearing my brothers droning on about things I don't understand with Donnie." She Explained.

"We know how you feel anyway yea you can come if Perry thinks it's ok." Mikey said

"Sure no problem just don't get lost or separated from us ." I answered

When they got to the surface Candace was thinking to herself what was that strange feeling inside of herself she had only had that feeling for Jeremy but now she has it for Leo. "Am I in love with Raph ? Man I am so confused." She whispered to herself Making sure that no one heard but failing because I heard and I knew what she was thinking

Then all of a sudden

Fatso and his band of purple dragons and foot ninja comes out of the shadows and surrounds us there must of been 150 foot ninja and 50 purple dragons.

I reached quickly into my fedora and pulled my platypus sized Bo staff since that was the weapon I was best and me and the other three turtles made a circle around Candace as she was not very good with self defence

" Yo Fatso long time no see hope you are ready because you made me mad hurting phineas and Me from last time" I Snared at the large Male

Everyone including the foot and purple dragons laughed at the remark

"Purple Dragons Foot ninja ATTACK." Hun Barked

At few moments later we had taken down most of the foot and all of the purple dragons but we were tired and worn out and were down on the ground but when Hun (or fatso as I call him) Was about to make the killing blow to Leo a white blur came from the sky and blocked Leo from Hun and wacked fatso away from the blue banded turtle.

**_Leo POV_**

As I prepared for my Death it did not come I looked up and saw a Snow White wolf standing on its hind legs in front of me it had a long wolf tail and ears like a wolf but the odd thing that made it obvious that it was a mutant was that it had white wings with gold around the edge also it had dragon horns

"Stay away from the girl and her friends weird fat Guy." It snarled at Hun it sounded like a teenage Girl

"What are you freaks popping up all over the place well since I have no one else to defeat you I will do it personally you weird things that are meant to be men." He shouted

"MEN I AM A FLAMEING WOMAN YOU CHEEKY FATSO AND I AM NOT A FREAK YOUR THE ONE WHO IS THE SIZE OF A ELEPANT!" It shouted "Also I am going to put you out of the gang job and into hospital" It said and I could clear see a smile forming on its snout.

**_?POV_**

Man I am Cleary a woman hang on he wants to defeat me well I will put him out of gang job permantly

I crouched down thinking of one word Dragon everyone was confused of this Acton when I felt the energy for transformation ready I yelled out

"DRAGON UP." I shouted and a glowing energy of the colour Gold surrounded me

I felt myself being life into the air and I let my wings stretch out and move up above my head and I also felt all eyed on me , a blinding flash of light which meant my transformation was complete

I opened my eyes not even realizing I had them shut and let out a mighty Roar and said in a more powerful tone

"Want to fight now Fatty." I said

"Yea just because your some massive dragon does not mean I will surrender so easy." He told me

I sighed deeply thinking bad guys never ever learn do they before saying . "Suit yourself but I will hurt you so much you will go crying to your mother saying a big dragoness hurt me."

I flied high into the air before diving and breathing a large ball of fire towards the dragons and remaining foot .

Before long they ran away screaming "MOMMY HELP!" including Hun a few metres from the roof I transformed back into my proper form and landed gracefully

**_Perry POV_**

I looked at the wolf shocked she had transformed into a massive white and gold dragon the size of a double Decker bus

"Who the shell are you." Raph said

She looked at the red banded turtle and said in a calm voice "My name is Katie Marie Nehamee."

**Wow another mutant that can transform into dragons read in the following updates to find out more :) :) :) :)**


	5. Proper Intoductions

Paste your document here...

**_My"My name is Katie Marie Nehamee..."_**

**_Perry's POV_**

So her name is Katie and i wonder how she become a cool mutant with powers to tranceform into dragons

Katie looked at him and as if she had read his mind said "I bet you are wondering how i became a mutant BUT not here it is too open we need to be somewhere no one can hear us chatting."

"Alright anyone have any ideas and by the way thanks for saving me by the way." Leo said.

"No problems and i think i have a idea a old abandoned workhouse down town." Katie replied

20 minutes later they were inside the workhouse in question.

"Leo how do you know we can trust this mutant she could lead us here to eat us!" raph whispered to leo.

" i know because she saved me remainder and she is here to tell us of her orign and where she came from not to kill us." Leo whispered back

"Yeah raph now let us hear what she has to say it could be very important." I said to raph

"whatever but it better be important." Raph told them

"it may be to me but i don't know if you will think the same i better start from the beginning back in my dimension yes i am from another dimension i was on my way to school as a normal human being apart from i could perform magic but half way though into lunch hanging in classroom with my mates it happened..."

"What happened ?" Mikey said a bit confused

"A science person came and tried to take me away in progress mutating me , My bestie Maisie and Rosie i don't have a clue who he worked for but we got away which reminds me i need to go make sure my mates are alright."

Leo stopped her and said "where are they."

"In new York Park not far from here. Why?"

"Because we can offer you some shelter but first let us induce our selves i am Leonardo but call me Leo and this hothead here is Raph and this shell for brains is Mikey and these are our mate Perry and Candace." Leo said pointing at each one.

"Wait fearless what will Master splinter say about this you know bringing strangers home even if Katie saved you." Raph told him

"Yeah but master splinter won't mind much that way she can explain herself better with all of us there can't she you know with Donnie , the boys and master splinter there besides i am the leader and that's means I know best..." Leo drabble on

I looked up and saw Mikey looking at me along with Katie both entertained by the sight in front of them.

"Do they do this often?" Katie asked in amusement "Because this is like me and my step bro luke used to do when i was human its quite funny now that i think about it." She continued

"Yeah they do this all the time."Mikey said sighing.

A few hours later after the argument and Leo had won they had explained everything to master splinter and asked if their new friend could stay with her other friends. **_Cheesy sentence i know_**

"Are they humans." Splinter asked the white winged feline.

"No they went though the same things i did." Katie replied. "Being Mutated i mean."

Splinter Nods and says tiredly "They may stay but I hope i made the right destion." And with that he

walks to his chamber.

**_ A Few months later._**

**_Leos POV_**

Leo went up the stairs to the sleeping chambers and knocked on the door that now said

**_Katie's Room knock first please thank you XD_**

Leo chuckled at this even though it was not really funny and knock lightly on the door then walked in to see that Katie was not there...

"Weird." Leo muttered to himself she had walked in here a while ago and not come back out "hang on what's this." He said spotting a large purple silk book on the bed and it read ...

**_The Nehamee Book of spells created by Katie Marie Nehamee..._**

**_Sorry for the slight cliff hanger but i though it would be to do lol _**


	6. Truths reveiled

**_Leos pov_**

Wait Katie has a spell book i know shes a mutant and all but a spell book really...

* * *

**_A couple of hours later Kate came back_**

"What?" She asked when me and my bros and her two friend looked at her.

"We saw this in your room and wondered why you have it." I said holding up the book in question.

"Why would you go in a girls room but i guess i should tell you why i have spell books." Katie Sighed

"Baseically when i got mutanted i kinda became able to do magic." Katie told us

"Wow that is like so awesome!" Maisie , rosie and mikey sceamed

"One thing WHY ON EARTH DID NOT TELL US I AM LIKE YOUR BFF! AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE!" Maisie shouted.

"BECAUSE I DID NOT KNOW HOW ANY OF YOU WOULD RECACT AND I THINK I WAS RIGHT ABOUT NOT SAYING AND IF YOU HAD NOT YELLED THEN MAYBE I WOULD OF TOLD YOU MORE BUT FINE I CAN SEE I AM NOT WANTED BY THE WAY YOUR YELLING SO SEE YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE! " Katie roared and on all fours ran out into the sewers.

**Quick OC Mutant Fact file**

**Name-Katie Nehamee.**

**Age- around 16-17 Yrs**

**Species-Mutant wolf with eagle wings and dragon horns (transforms into a white dragon with a bit gold around the wings) **

**Crush for future chapters – Leonardo**

**Personality-Great leadership skills that will be vital for future battles but has kindness and wants to look out for the people she loves**

**Eye colour-Hazel Brown that makes people sense she is the good person/mutant she also has the best singing voice of the group.**

**Weapon of choice(S)- diamond strength sword **

**Name- Maisie Novis**

**Age – 16-17**

**Species – Mutant cat with owl wings and also dragon horns ( But she is blue and a darker shade for the wings)**

**Crush for future episodes-Mikey**

**Personality- She has a fun personality and loves to joke around but sometimes does it in the worst times she loves to cook and help people but nowadays gets a bop on the head by her newest friend and now considered as a sister Candace but she can be harsh on her bff Katie **

**Eye colour- Chocolate brown **

**Weapon of choice – bow and arrow and when she run out of arrows she can press a button that allows the bow to turn into a single katanna**

**Name Rosie Fraying**

**Age – 16-17**

**Species – Mutant Panda with a long bushy tail and has cat senses and she has seagull wings (can turn into a pink dragon with white wing edges."**

**Crush for future episodes - **

**Personality - Sweet and kind but she is very shy. She is the smartest oc and can do prime factors Easley.**

**Eye colour – Bright Blue**

**Weapon of choice- Dragon bo staff and a tanto**

**Now back to the story!**

"Well that could of gone a bit better." Rosie said

**_Sorry about it being stort but i thought this was a good ending to this part please review and favourite ninja turtles and phineas and ferb charactors don't belong to me but my OC'S do _**


	7. The wolf and boy talk

**_Meanwhile at Maple Drive_**

**_NO POV_**

It was sad at maple drive Linda and her husband had woken up Months back nearly a year ago to find their pet, sons and daughter had runaway together.

"where on this earth could they be." Linda sobbed.

"I don't know, I just don't know ." Lawrence sighed looking at pictures of all of them together before they found out about the O.W.C.A.

"Do you think something happened to them? I mean something that caused them to runaway?" Linda asked wiping stray tears away from her eyes.

"Maybe, Maybe not but I just have the feeling that Perry's feeling had something to do with this." Lawrence said thinking it through in his head.

"But what would Perry be feeling to make him runaway and take our kids." Linda said slowly

"Maybe he did not intend on bringing them maybe they followed." Lawrence replied.

**_Meanwhile with Katie_**

**_Katie's POV_**

I was running to god knows where with no weapons or my spell book but I was too hurt and upset to care I just wanted to get away from Maisie, Rosie, Leo, Raph and everyone else.

As I ran I didn't realise where I was going and tripped on a stone and fell to the ground I a heap cutting my paw , I look at it, it did not seem too deep but was bleed quite a lot.

"Great first everyone yells at me for being able to do magic not I cut my paw what next.

I limped on and found a way to the little to room I used to sleep in before I met the turtles, Master splinter ,phineas, ferb, and Perry and my found my two "bff's".

I sighed and limped my way to the bed and with trouble stood up onto my hind legs and while cradling my paw lay down trying to get comfy with my wings sticking out.

"KATIE HEY KATIE!" something or someone cried out

I sat up still cradling my paw to get a better look

It turned out that phineas was standing in the doorway looking at me with concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes I am fine because I just got yelled at by my best mate then I cut my paw while running off." I said sarcasm dripping of my tone .

"wait you hurt your paw. Let me see it could be infected." Phineas exclaimed rushing over

10 minutes later it was wrapped up and phineas declared that it was not infected

"lucky me." I said dully

"Can i ask you something phineas?" I asked

"Sure."

"Do you miss your mum and dad?"

"Yeah of cause i do."

"Do you want me to go tell them that your ok and that you are in new York city?" i asked looking at him

"If you want you can but I don't think Perry will be pleased."

Then it is settaled i will leave tomorrow but one more thing i am staying here for the time being."


	8. Flynn-Flechers are a full family again

**_Katie's POV _**

When I had rested and wrapped up my hurt paw I walked on my hind legs through the sewers I walked in compete silence, only the patter of my walking could be heard.

I came to a man hole and I gently pushed it up and looked around the surface smelling and listening for something that would cause me trouble taking off... Nothing.

I climbed up with a little bit of difficulty and stood up then spread out my wings and took off into the sky with the grace of a Bird.

As soon as I felt the cool breeze rubbing against my face I felt more free to do as I please but I had a duty to do and I was not going to return back to the sewers without the Flynn-flechers without their Parents

"This is going to be a long day." I sighed steering myself in the right direction to Danville.

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Phineas's POV _**

"What do you mean Katie has set out to get your parents." Perry Hissed shocking everyone even master splinter and me.

"She asked if I missed my mum and dad and I said yes however she then asked if I wanted her to fly over to Danville and bring them to new York so they can see for themselves that we are alright and I said yes because I am only ten and living without them because I followed my pet to new York with my brother and sister." I Told him

"But..." Perry began. But Master Splinter held his hand up to silence him.

"I can see why you miss them but we must hope that do not harm us." He told me firmly.

"I am sorry sir but if they do try to harm anyone which I doubt then we have Katie and the others to stop them I only did what I thought was right I knew that Ferb , Candace and maybe even Perry a little missed them." I told him truly looking at the three in question they nodded.

"I understand." Splinter said wisely

"Sir do you want me and Maisie to follow her to make sure she does not do something she regrets like flying back in daylight." Rosie asked

"Please do and another thing don't call me sir." Master splinter replied smiling

Maisie and Rosie ran out of the lair to make sure Their friend was ok knowing it would take all it got to catch up because was the fastest and most swift of the three winged mutants

**_In the air with Katie in her POV._**

"There's Danville well that was easy and bonus it's still dark."I said to myself

I swooped down to make sure I found the right street that phineas had told me before he had left.

"There it is!" I said smiling while I landed

I went up to the door knocked and hid in a bush.

Linda and Lawrence answered and looked around confused

" I am in the bush by the door but I know where your kids are phineas said I could come get you but meet me in the back yard so I can explain everything I know Also before you go be prepared I am not Human but I won't hurt you." I said surprising them.

1 hour later we were in the air flying to new York with everything explained

"Thank you for everything." Linda said from my back "it has been so long I can can't wait to see them."

"It's ok but imagine what my Mom and Nan are going through it has been 4 years since I last spoke or saw them."

"What about your dad." Lawrence asked.

" He died when I was six from drinking." I muttered

"Oh sorry." Lawrence exclaimed

"Don't be I hardly knew him anyway." I said

"Were here." I said landing in a alleyway

"Hey HEY Katie." Someone shouted

I looked around to the man hole and saw Maisie and Rosie.

"Umm hi guys sorry about earlier." I said rubbing my head with my good paw

"No matter anyway I see that you got the boys and Candace's parents do they know everything

"Yeah I told them lets go

**I am going to skip Linda and Lawrence meeting everyone and see the boys I might make a one shot story of it sometime no promises made.**

"Hey Guys how about we have a singing compation to help get to know everyone better." I asked everyone

"Yeah let's do it ." Everyone agreed

"the team leaders should be me , Maisie and Rosie and Candace and Linda after all girls sing better than boys and know more songs." I smirked

"Hey!" all the boys shouted minus Lawrence and Master Splinter, Making us five laugh

"The judges should also be Master Splinter and Lawrence."

We agreed to the team leaders and judges

"Katie who do you want on your team , You should pick first since you came up with idea." Maisie said.

The others nodded

"I am going to sing evacuate the dance floor and it has two male singers and the female cascarda in it and I am going to pick... Leo and Perry." I picked

Linda backed out and became a judge

Candace picked to sing every time we touch by cascarda on her own with Donnie doing the computer bits

Maisie is singing my heart will go on by Celine Dion with phineas and Mikey dancing in the background

Rosie will be singing what the hell by avril Lavigne with Raph as the man and ferb would be doing the computer bits with Donnie

**_Linda's POV_**

"We shall start with Rosie and Raph." She said smiling as Donnie and ferb pushed a double bed onto the stage.

**-Music starts-**

_You say, that I'm messing' with your head _

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
All 'cause I was makin' out with your friend _

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong _

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun _

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

You're on your knees, beggin' please stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now  
I'm thinkin' what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, what the hell

(What? What? What? What the hell?)

So what if I go out on a million dates? 

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway _

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day _

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

You're on your knees, beggin' please stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now  
I'm thinkin' what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, what the hell

Lalala-lala-la-lala, wo-ah wo-ah  
Lalala-lala-la-lala, wo-ah wo-ah

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I'm messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now  
I'm thinkin' what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good, but now  
I'm thinkin' what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, what the hell

_La, la, lalalalala la  
la, la, lalalalala la la_

**Music stops**

everyone claps and Donnie,leo and mikey laughed their heads off

I thought it was really good

"Next is Candace singing every time we touch with phineas and mikey danceing randomly in the back ground."

**_Music starts _**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

**_Music ends _**

Everyones claping even raph

"Next we have Maisie singing My heart will go on by celine dion

**_Music starts _**

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Near  
Far  
Wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more  
You open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near  
Far  
Wherever you are  
I believe that  
The heart does go on  
Once more  
You open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on, hmm

You're here  
There's nothing I fear  
And I know that  
My heart will go on  
We'll stay  
Forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on, hmm

**_Music Ends_**

Everyone claps and mikey cheers

"Last and not least we have Katie, Leo and Perry."

"Me and Rosie know she is going to win she has a amazing voice but i dont know why she choice Perry and Leo to sing to male parts" Maisie said

**Music starts**

_-Katie—Turn up the music lets get out on the floor i like to move it come and give me some more _

_Watch me getting physical out of control there's people watching me i never miss a beat_

_Steel the nights kill the light's feel it under your skin time is right keep it tight cause its pulling you in_

_Pump it up you cant stop cause it feels like a over dose_

_-Perry-Feels like a over dose_

_-Katie-Evacuate the dance floor I'm infected by the sound _

_Stop this beat is killing me hey little DJ let the music take me underground_

_evacuate the dance floor I'm infected by the sound Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_My Body's aching this some overload Temperatures riseing i'm about to explode_

_Watch me i'm intoxicated taking the show it's got me hypnotized everybody step aside_

_Steel the nights kill the lights feel it under your skin time is right keep it tight cause its pulling you in_

_Pump it up can't stop cause it feels like a over dose_

_-Perry-Feels like a over dose_

_Evacuate the dance floor i'm infected by the sound_

_Stop this beat is killing me hey little DJ let the music take me underground_

_Evacuate the dance floor i'm infected by the sound _

_Stop this beat is killing me hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_-Perry- come on and evacuate feel the the club is heating up move on and accelerate push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate feel the club is heating up move and accelerate you don't have to be afraid_

_-Leo- Now Guess who's back on a brand new track they got everyone in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy _

_Yo lady_

_Yo baby_

_Let me see you wreack that thang_

_Now drop it down low low let me see you take it to the dance floor Yo_

_-Perry- Everybody in the club_

_-Katie- Evacuate the dance floor_

_-Perry- Everyone in the club_

_-Katie- i'm infected by the sound_

_-Perry- Everybody in the club_

_-Katie- Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground_

_Evacuate the dance floor i'm infected by the sound _

_Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground_

_-Perry- Everybody in the club_

_-Katie- Evacuate the dance floor i'm infected by the sound _

_Stop this beat is killing me hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

**Music ends**

Everyone Claps and stands

"That was the best singing ever you won the music contest and your prize is you can eatch choose someone be your personal servant for 2 days."

"I choose Raph." Katie said smiling

"I choose Mikey." Leo said smiling

"I choose Donnie." Perry said also smiling

"NOOO." The three chosen ones screamed.


	9. Beginning's of a team

**_Perry's Pov_**

It's been 2 weeks since Linda and Lawrence came and we were going back to Danville .

I had grown liking to the turtles and master splinter but I also liked Katie and her friends also However I had gotten used to living with the turtles.

I wondered how I was going to get back into the habit of house life not sewer life.

"Guys it not Bye forever you know." Katie said when she say how sad we looked. (By we I mean phineas ,ferb ,Candace and me.)

"But how are we going to contact you guys in Danville?" Phineas asked.

"Here this is a phone where you can contact the not only my and Maisie and Rosie's mobiles but also the guys shell cells." Handing me and owners each a wing shaped phone.

"This way we can get in contact if need be." Katie told us smiling.

"Thank you." We all said each in turn giving her and the guys a hug.

"What? Do you think we would turndown seeing our friends." Mikey said smirking which earned a quick smack on the heard from Raph.

While we were about to walk out Mikey screamed "WAIT."

"what?" phineas asked.

"why don't we start a super hero team I mean we all know fighting skills Katie knows magic too we could start helping people across America and even the world." Mikey explained

Everyone was shocked by his true words even I was shocked and I am a "ex" agent

"But who would be the leader?"

" Can I say my opinion on leader." Leo asked.

"Sure blast us away with it." Maisie said

" I think Katie should be lead I mean she knows magic, can transform into the biggest and strongest dragon , No offence to you Maisie and Rosie , really skilled in fighting." The blue banded turtle commented

"Yeah I agree but one thing Leo." I agreed

"what is it?" Leo asked

"Did you say all of things because you have a crush on her?" I laughed

This comment made everyone laugh however if a turtle could blush Leo definitely did now so did Katie you could see her heating up under her thick fur.

"No I so did not." Leo defended

"sure you didn't bro." Raph laughed patting him hard on the back."

"anyhow now that the fun is over are all agreed on Katie being our team leader if we are starting a team if you are with the idea raise your hand/paw, you don't have to raise your hand "Leo said " by the way Katie" I smiled

Every one raised their hand/paw's

" Is it ok for you to be leader Kate ." Ferb asked

"Yea but one thing I just realised." Katie said

"Whets that." Rosie asked.

"That may be the first time I ever heard ferb talk."

**_A few weeks later_**

**_Katie's Pov_**

I was in the cave I had fixed up the UD (United dimensions) since I come from a different dimension I was currently in. I knew there were others out there and I was going to find them and ask the heroes (if there was any) to join the team

I already had:

Perry the platypus

Phineas Flynn

Ferb Fletcher

Linda Flynn

Lawrence Fletcher

Candace Flynn

Raph hamito

Leo hamito

Mikey Hamito

Don Hamito

Splinter hamito

Rosie fraying

Maisie Novis

And me Katie Nehamee

At that moment in time the portal fired up, I turned around to see Leo jump though it , shutting it down after.

"Hey." He said

"Hiya , are you ok?"

"yeah just wondering if we could talk alone."

"Sure. what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you remainder when Perry mocked me picking you to be our leader in the team." Leo said slowly walking over.

"Yeah of cause I do. It was something about you having a crush on me by the way is that true." I asked

_Third person-She's the one by Robbie Williams starts playing in the background_

"Yeah kind of." Leo muttered

" I have had a crush on you too." I Quietly said nervously

_Third person-the lights in the room faded out as they leaned in to kiss each other_

**Well that it on this story there will be a sequel on where Katie gets other team members**

**Review one some examples I could do I am already thinking on doing Pokémon and Danny phantom and maybe American dragon but if you can think on any others please review**

**Phineas and ferb and ninja turtles don't belong to me **


End file.
